Soul Eater 60: El desenlace
by Liiz99
Summary: Después de una gran fiesta y unos amigos saboteadores , tipo pelicula "que pasó ayer" (?) Soul Evans no sabe lo que hizo y cometió un error , al haber besado a su amiga de la infancia y no como debería ser , a su amada Maka Albarn, no sabe lo que le espera al siguiente día si!, lean todos mis fics que son continuos la cosa esta que arde ;l


_**Agradecimientos:**_ _Makithaa Evans, a mi nueva lectora favorita sliper-moon, y nunca me olvidaré de mi primera lectora yumary-chan27, y mi alma gemela Maka-Chan Evans Venditas sean ¡XD Ah y también Atsushi Okubo :D_

**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, Okubo Atsushi los creó para que los demás Jugaran con ellos ;)**

**ATENCION: PARA LOS QUE ACTUALMENTE LEEN ESTO, YO ESTOY CREANDO ESTOS FICS APARTIR DEL CAP FINAL DE SOUL EATER ANIME 51, COMIENZA CON 52 LOS INVITO A LEERLOS ;) Y TODOS MIS FICS SON CONTINUOS**

**CAPITULO 60:**

"**EL DESENLACE"**

_(10:15 am, Lunes)_

Un rayo de luz entra en la habitación, al pasar el rato miles de ellos ya haber entrado alumbrando fastidiosamente el lugar y molestando al que poseía la habitación, haciendo en sí que este se levantara

-Hm…nn… argg mierda…!- Soul, volteándose y quitándose la almohada de la cara de mala gana

-Joder me duele la cabeza…!-

**~Soul-Pov~**

Me puse de pié algo mareado, abrí la puerta y fui a tomar un vaso de agua, ¿Por qué tenía tanta sed?!

-Hm?! Q-que estoy…? Aah-a… mi voz..!?-

-Huu! Veo que ya despertaste Soul-kun-

-Tsu-Tsubaki?!-

Esperen… aparte de que se me hacía muy familiar esa casa, porque desperté con tanta sed y porque Tsubaki estaba en, bueno, en casa ¿!

-Ehm… es mejor que no hables, estas muy ronco y afónico-

-*ASHUUUUUUU!*Pero… qu-que hago aquí?!-  
-Estas en mi casa-

Porque estoy en casa de Tsubaki?! Y estoy afónico?! Y tengo gripa?!  
-En realidad no recuerdas nada?- Mirándome sorprendida

-*COF COF* N-no-

-(Suspiro) Tú…tú-

-Qué?! Y-yo que?-

Carajo odio cuando estoy afónico, mi voz cambia drásticamente y algunas veces suele sonar como a la de un niño chillón y lo peor de todo es que se puso en ese instante de esa manera

-Ehmn… no sé cómo decirte…-

-Solo dime y y-ya!-

_(Tiirriiin~)_

-Ya voy! Soul, ¿Podrías irte a bañar?- Mientras ella se acercaba al teléfono algo apresurada

-¿Tanto te huelo mal? Porque no me dices enserio lo que pasó-

-Ve y dúchate Soul – De nuevo mandándome

Bueno no hay más de otra no?

**General Pov**

-Residencia de Tsubaki y Blackstar-

-_Ehm… Hola Tsubaki, perdón ya es la tercera vez que te llamo-_

-Ah! Maka! Ehm sí! Soul se acaba de levanta-

-_Si?! En media hora voy ok?-_

_-_Aja!-

-_Ehm y Tsubaki…-_

-Dime?-

_- Pu-puedes…?-_

_-_Haha! Tranquila si…si… haré que el desayune-

-_He! Muchas gracias!-_

**~Soul Pov~**

Me miré al espejo y mis ojos estaban, no se… ¿Hinchados?, rojizos? , irritados? para mí una buena palabra es que estaban del más repugnante asco.

-¡QUE HICE AYER!-

Pero un olor que casi me hace desmayar, bueno, era mi aliento sí. Huele de lo peor

…

Sali del baño y en seguida Tsubaki me atiende

-Soul! Toma-

-Ah?-

-Ehmm… Maka me dio ropa de repuesto…- Me extendía sus brazos, en ellos había ropa mía reconocible bien doblada

-Hmm…-

-He? Que sucede?-

-Ella, a qué horas vi-vino?-

-Solamente me lo dio hace tiempo~!-

-Tsubaki! A mí no me engañas…Esa ropa es de este mes…!-

-O-okey okey, ella me lo dio el jueves-

-Porque-

-*gruño* Ggg, a lo mejor ella también tiene ropa de cada uno!-

- Bueno bueno! Pero no te esponjes!-

-No me esponje, tú eres muy preguntón-

-Y…¿Dónde está?-

-En casa- Respondiendo serenamente

-Ah? E-ella n-no durmió aquí?-

-Nop, jodias mucho-

-AHH?-

-Aahh! Ya vete a vestirte que te hace daño estar empapado mucho tiempo- Me empujó a una habitación y me entrego a la rapidez la ropa

-Duuuh- Respondiendo yo

-A! Oye Soul ahorita desayuna, y Maka te necesita decirte algo muy importante…-

-O-okey…?-

(…)

Iba camino a casa, las avenidas de la ciudad estaban algo deshabitadas… ¡CLARO HOY HABIA CLASE! Pero eso no me importa. Con mi chaqueta de cuero puesta, una camisa color naranja y jeans oliva-gris, iba a ver a Maka! Mínimo me agradecerá por la fiesta!.. o … no sé

-Yuussh! Ya estoy en casa!- Abriendo la puerta saludando estúpidamente con mi estúpida voz

No divisé vida en la sala principal, bueno a lo mejor está en su habitación aun durmiendo

-Maka?- Bueno después de que no respondiera ya se me hizo extraño, y me fui a su habitación

Si sentía una pequeña alma en ese cuarto, y decidí sorprenderla con algo muy infantil pero para ella creo que tierno

Salte eh hice un sonido como forma "asustar"

-BUU!-

Bueno, aunque, no me encontré algo como un "wa" o como un "coño me asustaste Soul" Haaa… solamente mi pregunta era ¿Por qué estaba ella llorando?

-Ma-Maka..?! que- po- que… que sucede?!-

Ella tenía tapada su cara con el oso de peluche que le regale

-Maka… me – me estas oyendo?-

-No… no me jodas…- No me importo su respuesta, pero me fije en su habitación y tenía una maleta abierta y con la mayoría de sus cosas… Ósea

¡¿QUE ESTA PENSANDO?!-

-Maka que-que pasa! Dime!- Agitándola-

-Soul…-

-S-sí dime?!-

Ella se silenció, y se quitó el oso de su rostro mi miro, y tomándome de mi cintura me abraza y tapa de nuevo su rostro contra mí, me jala mi camisa y suelta un sollozo

-Sooouuuul~….! Yo – n –n o quiero i-i-irmeeee~!-

-Ah?! A- adonde?-

Pero no podía hablar, estaba más destinada a llorar que hablar, eso creo

-Relajate y explícame! Sí?-

Aceptó con su cabeza, tomó postura y se limpió los ojos, aun ella con nervios pero puedo hablar

-Sp-Spirit, se di-o cu-enta de lo de no-sotros-

-¡QUIEN LE DIJO?!-

-Me llamó a las ocho de la mañana, que me mudara con él a otra parte, q-que no te que-quería a mi lado –

-Uaargh, no importa iré a tu casa!-

Paró instantáneamente su lloriqueo y sus pupilas se dilataron mirándome muy sofocada

-No…-Dijo con una cara de "no me lo creo" o algo parecido

-A-ah? Por qué?-

-No Soul, porque no-

-Por qué apoyas a Spirit?! Acaso no quieres ya que esté a tú lado ¡?-

-No te puedo decir Soul!-

-Agh, dime, por qué, no…me…quieres…decir…?!-

-Eres muy muy necio! Ni de coña!-

-Pienso que estas nuevamente siendo odiosa con mis sentimientos.

-Pu-Pues no te lo diré.

-VAMOS MAKA POR FAVOR! DEJA ESAS RIDICULIDECES!-

-NO ME GRITES…_~!-_

-*Suspiro* Okey….Okey Prometo no ser necio?- Hablando suavemente

-No.

_-*Soul, esa niña ya te está colmando, No te quiere, eso es*-_

-Tú y tu pesimismo de mierda…-

-U-uh?- Alzando la mirada Maka confundida

-Nada, hablando con mi estúpida mente-

-Soul, es que si te digo… te digo… podrías salir lastimado-

-*risa* Ya hasta se te olvidó quién soy-

-No te estoy subestimando! No!-

-Y ENTONCES?!-

-Es que detesto que te salgas con la tuya y termines peor que perdiendo una simple apuesta-

-Osea…?-

-Que si Spirit… te veía conmigo, ya sea en la calle, Shibusen, o en mi barrio…-

-Que, que pasa?-

-Dijo que te iba a… a… ase-sinar-

-…-

-A…Qué? PfffJAJSAHJAJAJAJAJA! JAJAJAJA! DIJO QUE ME IBA A ASESINAR ¿?! JAJAJAJAAJ-

-Tonto no te rías!-

-N-NO HAHA ES ENSERIO JAJAJA ENSERIO HABIA DICHO E-ESO?!-

-Aaaaa, Soul no te burles!-

-Bueno, solo quiero que deja de bromear, y dime enserio eso-

-Te voy a poner un cudernazo en toda la cabeza si no me crees…- Me estaba amenazando? Ja, ni me creo eso

-Te parece muy gracioso que no esté junto a ti?! Te parece muy gracioso que ya no te pueda cocinar, acompañar?!-

-*suspiro*, mira Maka yo haré lo posible por estar contigo ok?-

-Pe-pero Soul…-

-LO HARÉ! Ese maldito viejo enfermo no se saldrá con la suya-

-Te harás daño!-

-Colmo- Huu Maka entiendeme…! Entiendeme! Y-yo uhm… mi alma no puede vivir sin tu presencia si? Déjame hacer eso! Al menos!-

-Pe-ro!-

Pero en ese instante tocan la puerta, que maldito sea ese momento

-Ya verá ese viejo….- Dije saliendo de la habitación eh encaminando hacia la puerta

-No pienses que te llevaras a mí Ma!-

-Eh eh?- Decía asustado el celador del apartamento y enseguida habla – U-Usted es el señor E- Eater?- Tataraleto comentó

-Ugg, sí- Respondí con un nudo en la garganta ya que si viene este tipo, es porque viene por algo y malo

-Se encuentra Albarn ?-

-PARA QUÉ- Dije levantando mi voz en un tono que resonaba

-Escúcheme jovencito… no es mi culpa que esté de mal humor… pero hay un señor muy insistente allí abajo y cuando yo baje espera que esté conmigo el equipaje de Albarn-

-Pues dígale que se jo- Pero siento que me toman la camisa por detrás y era Maka con la mirada tirada en el piso

-So-Soul ya me voy…-

-Maka…?- Girando mi mirada inesperadamente

-Soul, no hagas nada que me desagrade o-okey…?- Levantando la mirada con algo aguados los ojos

-… No…No lo haré- Desvaneciendo mi cólera que tenía adentro

-Te extrañaré mucho- Abrazándome muy fuerte y casi soltando su maleta marrón oscuro

-Te acompaño hasta recepción…?- Dije para que ella se sintiera segura

-No es muy buena idea- Respondiendo ya mirando la puerta

-¿Por qué?-

-Spirit no creo que esté de buen humor-

Se soltó de mí y salió para dirigirme una última mirada, ya el celador había puesto sus 2 maletas en el carrito listo para entrar al ascensor, que llamó hace unos minutos-

-Listo?- Preguntando el celador, por darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre Maka y yo

-Sip- Responde Maka limpiándose lo ojos

El pasillo era algo grande y un poco largo, cuando iban a la mitad olvide decirle algo y grito

-¡TE LLAMARÉ!- Resonando mi voz por todo el pasillo, Maka se gira y pone gesto alegre

-BUENO!-

-TE AMO MAKA!- Respondiendo

-YO TAMBIÉN!-

-TE AAMOOOOO…!- Gritando aún más fuerte

Era algo escandaloso gritar, los vecinos que dirían? Y pues como pensé en eso, Maka me hizo un gesto de "igualmente" llegaron a ascensor y se cerró

De inmediato fui a la gran ventana que quedaba en nuestra sala, esperé 3 minutos, cuando apareció algo pequeña, se montó junto con Spirit en el Taxi y se fueron

Suspiré y me senté perezosamente en el sofá rojo que teníamos, bueno… ahora no es "teníamos" al parecer ya todo lo que está aquí me pertenece, me siento algo egoísta

Me puse a pensar muchas cosas, pero decidí hacer algo productivo, me levanté en seguida y abrí todas las cortinas del apartamento dejando que entrara la luz del Burlón Sol, tomé algo de agua y volví a sentarme, con una mano sosteniendo mi rostro y la otra dándole vueltas al vaso de vidrio que tenía a mi alcance

-¿Ahora qué hago…? No le encuentro ya sentido a mi vida- Dije como si alguien estuviera conmigo, siendo realista, ¿Qué hago?, creo que se asemeja a mi vida pasada, igual de aburrida eh incómoda

Maka era la que… bueno lo diré, ella prácticamente era como por decir mi madre, me despertaba, me hacia la comida, me daba conversa, me aconsejaba, bueno aunque si odio que me aconsejen pero ella no lo sé era estilo-comentario que me hacía y ahora no tengo no más una sala vacía

**-**_**¿Con que sin sentido de tú estúpida vida y existencia? Estoy aquí! Ciego…-**_

-Ugh, tú de nuevo? Oye, por qué no me dejas quieto? Enserio, siempre me hablas en los momentos más inoportunos…- Comenzando una nueva conversación ese diablillo-conciencia

**-**_**Si vez Evans? Podemos hablar perfectamente, simplemente que eres un cabeza hueca que ni uso le das a una de tus millones de neuronas, además te digo algo que si vale la pena tenerme aquí?-**_

_**-**_***ASSHUU!* **Haber "dime lo inteligente" que tienes que comentarme…- Mientras me limpiaba la nariz aun resfriado

-_**Bueno niño, si quieres llamar a tú Técnico, ¿Cómo lo harás? Si ella no era la que mantenía tú móvil?.-**_

-Mierda! Ti-Tienes razón!-

_**-Pero antes que eso…-**_

-Que!?- Dije alistándome

_**-Tomate una taza de Té o lo que sea, tienes tu voz del asco-**_

-Ha… Losé-

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-Jadeo-Sí! Tener una mejor amiga si es bueno!-

_**-Debería ser ella tu novia, y no esa pecho plano-**_

- Nehh… Ya no me importa eso… Bueno sí pero tan solo un poquito eso es todo-

-_**Y que ganas con tener un móvil que no es tuyo?**_-

-Si me sirve y mucho, lo recargué, para hablar con Maka, después del todo Tsubaki me lo prestó libremente ya que ella entiende mi situación-

_**-Sí…sí blah blah, y ahora qué?-**_

-Hablare con Maka, obvio.

Busqué en el móvil el número de mi celular, ya que este le pertenecía a Tsubaki pero era solo como un "repuesto" del original, llamé en seguida al mío

-…-

-…-

-…-

-_Este es el buzón de mensajes de Soul no jodan o dejen un mensaje después de mi tono Tiiiii~-_

-Ug, mínimo ella aún no ha llegado-

**~MAKA POV~**

-Anímate Makita! Vivirás en una casa gigante! Huuu sí… Y ya no en la pocilga esa donde le llamabas "Hogar" –

-No es Hogar si no hay felicidad en ella dentro…- Dije fría y cruzada de brazos ignorando las acciones de mi estúpido padre

-Bahh ya se te quitara esa amargura! Tenías que heredar el mismo cólera de tú madre….-

-Sí, tengo al menos algo que lo identifico.

-Vamos! Tendrás una habitación gigante un baño privado! Tus muebles más amplios!-

-No me vas a comprar con cosas materiales…. Spirit de nada sirve eso, si no tengo felicidad enserio, de qué sirve?! Si me quitaste en lo que yo más confiaba y mucho-

-Escucha Maka mas te vale que olvides a ese niño de una sola jodida vez, me oíste? Así que termina esa tonta relación que tienes con ese niño ridículo-

-Pero Spirit! Tú no me puedes hacer eso!- Por fin yo dirigiendo mi mirada hacia el

-Claro que puedes hacerlo! Si tuviste valor para decirle que te mudaste conmigo, lo tienes para terminarle!

-Es que tu no entien-dees! –

-SÍ QUERIDA, SI ENTIENDO YA PASÉ POR ESO-

Pero es cuando frenamos, si, frente a una casa de 2 pisos lo que se me hacía raro es que este barrio nunca lo había visto

-Bienvenida a nuestra casa hija!-

Era blanca con algunas rujas negras bueno se veía muy de lujo por dentro…

-¿Aquí…Aquí voy a vivir por el resto de mi vida?-

-Si señorita!-

-Como se llama este barrio, Spirit?-

-No te lo puedo decir!-

-Po-Por qué?!

-Se lo dirás al tarado de Soul-

-No lo trates así! Él no te hizo nada malo! Ni a mí!-

-Sí lo hizo, deja de ser necia, estás muy ciega- Me señalo con su dedo índice su cabeza, dándole punzadas, como si estuviera mala yo de la mente

-Y así, piensas que me ganaré tú maldita confianza- tenía rabia y esas de las que quieres gritar unos cuantos asteriscos y numerales a lo loco.

-Traga- No es eso… lo que digo, es verdad, Maka querida, Soul es un maldito bueno… como "yo"-

-Hahaha! Él no es mujeriego.- Finalicé

Spirit se acomoda, y me dice con mucha seriedad

-Sí lo hizo! El día de tú fiesta!-gritó- Me dijeron que Soul besó a su enamorada de la infancia!

Me quedé en silencio, pero, no faltaba mi duda

-P-pero él estaba…!-

-No me contradigas, el beso a otra y punto, no a ti, ahora a ve a tu habitación acomoda tus cosas y baja al instante.

Giró su cabeza para no seguir observando mi rostro casi en lágrimas

Finalmente caminé, le golpee con mi hombro como decir "fuera de mi camino" , y seguí a mi "dichosa" recámara. No se me haría complicado ir a buscarla, ya que somos los únicos que vamos a vivir ahora por adelante.

En ese primer piso estaba una sala de mármol con muebles color negro y un plasma en la pared, en seguida la gran cocina con cerámica negra y sus dos mesones, que a su vez un enorme patio, con pasto y una piscina, una mesa como de cabaña. Las escaleras estaban exactamente en la cocina, iba subiendo por ellas, y al recorrido había pequeños recuadros míos cuando era pequeña y edad media, poco después de irme a vivir sola con Soul en ese apartamento pagado por Shibusen.

Miré hacia arriba, y se encontraba una gran lámpara 'araña' de cristal, wao , Spirit de donde sacaste tanto dinero?!

-Bueno aquí estoy…- Dije mirando a los lados, en ambos habían habitaciones, pero me encaminé mejor por la izquierda donde por casualidad pensé "Esta es mi habitación"

…

*Shock* Así es, se puede decir? Ok , bueno, debo aceptar que está muy…muy… lin-do , bastante decorado! No de ese clásico decorado de niña de 5-7 años!

Dos paredes estaban pintadas de rojo-fucsia oscuro, con estampado de blanco flores raras goticas, y las otras solo en blanco, una gran cama como para 3 personas junto a sus mesas de noche, y un gran closet soñado por una típica joven amante del glamour, yo no soy así, por fin Spirit te equivocaste en uno de mis gustos.

Un computador, y un T.V , el piso en terciopelo rosa pálido, y lo que más me llamó la atención era… Una hermosa, y gran amiga, que le suelo llamar … "ventana" sin rejas, y enorme, libre de incomodidades.

_*Tirrin…Tirrin*_

-Maldito teléfono…- Dije en susurro-

Lo saqué incómodamente de mi bolsillo, era Tsubaki , espera, ¿Tsubaki!?

-Eto… Hola Tsubaki!- Dije desorientada

Escuché un pequeño suspiro, que con eso me pensé que decía "Tonta"

-_…Soul, me llamo Soul, no Tsubaki- _

-A…Ah? KYAA! SOUL!-

-_A-e s-sí , soy yo-_ Le escuchaba , aparte de muerto afónico, algo pasivo

-Am…- Dije pensativa, como explicar que decir, ¿Bueno, para que llamas?

-_Maka ya no sé qué hacer…-_

-traga- ¿De qué c-cosa Soul?-

-_Suena estúpido, pero , no creo hacer las cosas bien sin tu apoyo o crítica-_

-Bueno… no es tan malo estar aquí después del todo…-

_-Q-QUE?!-_

_-_N-no grites Soul!-

_-Hgg…Ya no tiene importancia lo que te iba a decir-_

-Perdón! ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir?-

-_Que nada, me sacaste de quicio al decirme que te gusta vivir allá SOLA con ese mujeriego- _

-Joder Soul tú no te sabes expresar pero dime! que me ibas a decir!-

-_Bah… ya no tiene importancia Adios…-_

_-_Espera Soul no cuelgues!-

-…-

-¡Mañana iré al apartamento lo juro!-

-…-

-_Bien…-_

-Sí lo prometo!-

_-….Ahm…ok…-_

_-_Con quien hablas?-

Mierda Spirit había llegado a mi habitación

-Con S-… Eto con Tsubaki!

-Segura…?-

-Claro! Si fuese Soul con qué teléfono me llamaría?- Respondí con forma para que me creyera lo que decía

-Él no tiene teléfono?-

-N-NO! S-Se le perdió en el colegio!-

-Tienes razón…Ehm, Maka no se te olvide lo que dije-

-Ok…- Responde algo enojada

Se fue alfin y cerró la puerta y espere que sonaran los primeros pasos de la escalera

-Soul, mañana nos vemos en el colegio ok?-

-_Aggh…- _

-¡Pero no te enojes! No es mi culpa de colgar!-

-_Sí fuera tu haría lo posible por amenos oírte-_

-Pero So!...-

-…-

-Hola…?-

Diablos colgó… bueno, el siempre termina colgándose de buen ánimo!. Le di otra mirada a mi habitación y decidí darme una siesta…

_**Nota de Autor:**_

_Por favor no me maten xDDDD asdasd ._." después de un año completo no subí ningún fic xDD *se tira por la ventana* joder joder djoerddererderd están a unos cuantos pasos a él don "s" xDDD asdad está muy bueno el fic verdad .-.? lo deje en incognito es que la verdad estaba muy muy largo!okokok ahora esperen el próximo fic dejen reviews :U :foreveralone: _**PROXIMAMENTE XD: **LA SEGUNDA PARTE (¿) XD LOOLOLOL hasta luego soul camaradas :U


End file.
